


Christmas Jumpers

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio), Rigor Mortis (Radio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: Drabbles loosely christmas based.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoalPostHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/gifts).



Simon and Gordon wearing matching Christmas jumpers is the only reason that Ruth and Graeme know that it’s December. Tony’s known Christmas is upon them only because he doesn’t know what his daughter would like as a present, if she even wants anything from him. Gordon looks vaguely put out that he’s been forced into wearing the woollen monstrosity, but he’s doing this for Simon and therefore couldn’t be happier about the situation. Chloe’s put tinsel around the morgue, and there’s mistletoe everywhere. No one will admit to putting up the mistletoe. Very little work gets done during December.

* * *

 

Teddy has a different Christmas jumper for every day in December. They start off subtle, but by December the 15th there’s no way to mistake them for any other sort of jumper. He’s leaving a trail of glitter and tinsel around the office, and singing off key Christmas carols at the top of his voice. There’s tinsel on Joe’s desk, and he’s willing to wear a Christmas jumper, but only from the 15th and only those Scandinavian style jumpers that aren’t obviously Christmas jumpers. Amanda wishes that she could forget it’s December, and Rupert’s too drunk to notice it’s nearly Christmas.

* * *

 

Simon and Mel are arguing again, Phoebe wishes that they’d stop arguing and just admit they like each other. Jared’s drinking heavily and hitting on women who clearly want him to stop. Duncan’s looking at phoebe and wondering if she’s drunk enough to try and kiss her. It’s the way their Christmas parties always go; no matter how hard they try to change that. They’re not in Jared’s mum’s shed or summerhouse; instead they’re in a pub nearby. Duncan’s Christmas jumper lights up and Jared’s tie ‘sings’ jingle bells. Without these tiny hints towards the season, the party would be indistinguishable from any other night in the pub.

**Author's Note:**

> Proper christmas fic for Christen. not a crossover. I may add to these in the next couple of days


End file.
